Synthetically prepared human follicle stimulating hormone is used to test the functional capacity of developing follicles during normal menstrual cycle as reflected by the amount of steroid produced. Determine the time course of serum follicle stimulating hormone and steroid responses following administration of recombinant follicle stimulating hormone.